robotic vocaloid
by kagalenka
Summary: miku sangat membenci ryu dan ichi, tapi bagauimana kalau mereka berkeja sama saat mereka terjebak didunia game penemuan propesor ryu dan ichi. gimana caranya mereka keluar dari game dengan secarik kertas berisi tantangan! "hei kalian tidak tahu kalau ryu dan ichi adalah robot juga!"/"aku tidak memiliki program yang lengkap seperti kalian!"/RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : ryuusekia dan ichinisia adalah robot!

**Disclaimer : vocaloid punya Yamaha cyptron media, tapi fanfic ini punya kagalenka, fanfic ini dibantu sama author kekeneko!**

**Warning :typo gaje abal, tidak mengandung kalium sianida(?)**

Kagalenka :yeeyy!

Kekeneko :akhirnya

Len : hahaha, ryuusekia sama ichinisia siapa ?

Miku : au kok bisa ada difanfic ini ?

Kagalenka : ke to de po

Kekeneko : ryuusekia dan ichinisia? Anggap aja mereka berdua tuh readers!

Kaito :ohh

Kekeneko :sejak kapan lo ada disini?

Kaito :sejak 2000 tahun yang lalu

Kagalenka : oh lo minta ke dragon ball untuk awet muda ya?

Kaito : kaga! Gua gak punya radar pendektesi bola ajab

Len rin : et dari pada lama, capscuuuusss.. heppy reading!

Normal p.o.v

Dihari yang cerah, dimana anak anak remaja mulai bersekolah di sekolah yang agak sangat terkenal di jepang, yaitu Voca High School. Karena ada grup yang bernama Vocaloid dan sudah agak terkenal , sekolah Voca high School juga mulai terkenal.

" hai..hai" cowo shota#plak berambut blonde dan di kuncir ponytail sambil berlari menuju kerumunan banyak orang yang dia kenal , ya itu Len Kagamine.

" kagamine!" sapa salah satu dari kerumunan yang len hampiri itu. "ada apa kau berlari seperti itu ?"

" ah tidak , tidak ada apa apa " ucap gelisah len.

Cewe berambut pink panjang yang berwajah manis , ya itu adalah megurine luka hanya ber-oh-ria.

Tiba tiba teriakan cowok cowok yang sangat sangat mirip cewek, ya bisa dibilang 'Para Shota' dari belakang " kyaa , itu ichinisai !dan ryuusekia " " kyaa kyaa" (author : alay bukan ?)

" liat mereka berdua , sangat terkenal karena persahabatan mereka , dn mereka menolak masuk grup kita , grup Vocaloid" ucap gadis berambu toscatail. Ya itu hatsune miku , dia adalah ketua dari grup Vocaoid. Memang , mereka berdua menolak masuk ke grup vocaloid karena katanya 'Vocaloid tidak menarik' ah, itu kata kata yang membuat negi miku memerah(?)hanya len kagamine saja yang tidak marah.

" sudahlah , miku" ujar len " bel berbunyi sebentar lagi , ayo masuk kelas"

" ya" ucap miku terasa lesu

" aku tidak tahu yang dipikirkan len , tapi kita harus masuk kelas, miku !" ajak luka menarik tangannya miku, miku yang hanya diam ditarik tangannya oleh luka.

Miku p.o.v

"bisa bisa nya mereka berdua menolak masuk ke grup Vocaloid? Walau mereka agak sangat terkenal di kalangan para cowo, hingga si maniak es crim menjauhi ku gara gara aku sering mengumpat tentang mereka berdua" batinku , tangan ku yang merasa ditarik oleh luka , teman dari kecil ku yang selalu mengerti keadaan ku sebagai ketua grup Vocaloid.

" tenang miku" lelaki berambut tocsa pendek berhasil menangkap pundak miku " apa yang harus ku lakukan" ya tentu , itu adalah kakak ku hatsune mikuo.

" gak apa , ini akan ku urus sendiri , ayo luka" ucapku langsung pergi menarik ikan tuna –ralat- luka ke kelas , mungkin len sudah dikelas menunggu ku.(len : gr)

Saat aku sampai dikelas , aku melihat ichinisia yang sedang membaca buku dan disebelahnya ryuusekia yang hanya melihat ichinisia membaca buku sambil tersenyum. " ah mana peduli " guman ku tak jelas. Luka yang mendengarnya hanya diam.

"kalau kau tetap menganggap mereka tidak ada , kau adalah pengecut" katanya.

Aku yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kenapa aku terus memikir kan mereka berdua ? padahal tidak ada hubungannya dengan ku.

Aku menghampiri len yang sedang melamun. Entah dia lagi memikir ail en.

"ail en, melamun apa hari ini ?" Tanya ku

" ah, miku tidak aku tidak melamun" jawabnya yang membuyar lamunannya.

Aku hanya ber-oh-ria dan aku langsung duduk disamping nya , aku dan len teman sebangku dan juga dia anggota Vocaloid , anggota Vocaloid banyak sekali.

" oh ya , rin mana ?" Tanya ku melihat lihat sekeliling , ternyata tidak ada rin.

" sedang ke toilet mungkin , tadi dia minta ditemani , tapi aku menolak" jawabnya lagi dengan lesu

"mengapa kau,len ?" Tanya luka "sepertinya ada masalah?"

" tidak ada" jawab len pelan dan langsung menondang tangannya ke pipinya.

Jam pelajaran kiyoteru-sensei dimulai , kelas mulai hening..hening..hening..hening..hening.. dan .. hening..

" ohayou anak anak , sekarang kalian tahu harus berbuat apa ?" u cap kiyo-sensei dengan santai.

"ia sensei" jawab anak anak selain ichinisia dan ryuusekia.

Mereka membuka buku pelajaran yang diajari kiyo-sensei, kiyo-sensei mengelilingi kelas dengan muka marah.

"kiyo-sensei sendang marah.." bisik ku ke len

Len hanya mengangguk melihat kiyo-sensei menuju tempat duduk ku.

Saat kiyo-sensei menuju kearah ku, dada ku merasa sakit, seperti ada yang menusuk nusuk dari belakang.

"_tenang saja miku, ini tidak akan sakit"_

Aku merasakan ada yang membisikan kata kata yang aneh , aku melihat sekeliling tidak ada satupun yang berbicara ataupun bergerak, melainkan juga len si shota itu malah menampakan epreksi malas malasnya yang dibuat buat.

" kamu kenapa, hatsune?" Tanya kiyo-sensei tepat di samping meja belajarku. "apa kamu sakit ? mau ke uks ?" lanjutnya

" ah , tidak aku hanya pusing sedikit…sebentar lagi mungkin hilang" gugup ku karena gak mau meninggalkan kelas , mungkin saja seseorang akan membakar negi tercinta ku.

" oh yasudah , lanjutkan" ucap kiyo-sensei langsung pergi meninggalkan aku tidak disuruh ke ruangan uks secara paksa , oh negi ku.(auth : negi terkutuk *disantetmendadak)

" benar kau tidak apa apa? " Tanya len memalingkan mukanya kearahku , betapa shotanya dirinya itu.#plak

" ia tidak apa apa!"

Jam pelajaran selesai , waktu istirahat berlangsung semua anak anak kmbali keaktivitas nya dan ada juga yang berlarian keluar kelas dan lebih aneh ada yang melayang.

Len p.o.v

' aku lelah memedam perasaan ini' batinku

Aku menyukainya , aku menyukai ichinisai tetapi aku memiliki pacar, yaitu neru akita. Menurutku ichinisai lebih dari neru , tetapi aku tidak boleh egois. Aku memiliki neru!

" leen~" teriak cewe berambut kuning panjang yang diikat miring, ya dia pacarku.. akita neru.. aku tersenyum tipis padanya , dan dia menghampiri diriku.

" mikuu~ aku mau bersama pacarkuu" ujarnya ke miku sambil bergaya memohon. Miku yang tadinya diam saja terbuat terhentak dari dalam .

" ah , gomen" ucap miku dan langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan kelas , luka yang bingung langsung berlari ke luarkelas , mungkin luka ingin mengejarnya.

" leen, ayo kita makaan!"

" aku tidak berselera, neru , aku ingin ke toilet"

" yah? Baru saja aku mengusir si bonek itu!"

'bonek? Dia lebih cantik dari mu , tapi mengapa aku milih kamu'batinku.

Aku langsung beranjak pergi dari tempat duduk ku dan langsung meninggalkan neru dengan wajah sedih (ohh cup cup oh kidi kidi |neru :eh lo kata gua kuduk ape!) dan langsung mengeluarkan hpnya , mungkin dia buka fb dan langsung membuat status , kalian pasti tau status apa yang dia buat`kan? Aku menghampiri kakak kembar ku yang lagi mengobrol bersama miki.

" miki ! aku pinjam kakak ku dulu yaa?" teriakku menarik tangan kakak kembar ku yaitu , rin kagamine.

" eeehh! Mikii!"teriak rin . miki hanya tersenyum dan berdadah dadah(?)

" ayolah , kita makan dikantin!" bujukku mengajak rin makan dikantin" please , aku mau makan bersama sama kakak kembarkuu!?"

"kamu seharusnya tidak menarikku!huh!" pekik rin , aku merasa aura gelapnya mulai keluar."gomen…"ujarku menundukkan kelapa.

'jika saja uang jajan ku tidak ada di kamu, rin, aku bisa makan sendiri, TAHU' batinku

" aahh… aku juga mulai lapar… ayoo kita makan… shotaaaa" teriaknya dan langsung menyeretku ke kantin

Setelah tiba dikantin , badanku sudah banyak tertempel handsaplas dimana mana."aaww"

"sampai"

" to..tolong ak..sakit"

"pesan apa?"

" ba..nana"

Rin hanya ber-oh ria meninggalkan ku begitu saja , mungkin aku kesal karena ini. Malam ini aku akan bales dendam!

" kagamine-san, kamu kenapa ?" Tanya seseorang dari belakang, aku menoleh ke belakang, oh ternyata ichinisai, baru pertama kalinya aku disapa oleh nya.

" ah…. Ti…tidak kenapa…napa" gugupku

"ohh.. aku boleh duduk disebelahmu? Karena meja disana sudah penuh" ujarnya meminta , tentu saja dia tidak sendiri, dia bersama ryuusekia yang sedang membawa minuman dan makanan yang dia pesan.

" a..ano… iia silahkan saja" penyakitku mulai kambuh.. oh gagap..

" Shootaaa~" teriak rin

"yo" ujar ku mengangkat tangan, ternyata rin menyadarinya, kalau ichinisai dan ryuusekia ada disebelahku.."emm..emm" susah aku menjelaskannya.

Rin berdehem,sodara sodara.

" kenapa ada chisonai ichinisai dan akane ryuusekia di meja kita?" Tanya rin berdehem mulai menggeram makanan yang dia bawa dan mengeluarkan aura gelapnya.

"a..ano.. em…" bagai mana ini? Aku gak bisa menjelaskannya.

" ano , rin kagamine , aku mencari tempat, tapi tidak ada yang kosong" jelas ryuusekia lantang.

Aura gelap rin mulai hilang dan langsung duduk di sebelahku dan menyerahkan makanan yang ku minta." Begitu , oke!"

" arigatou,rin. Dikelas nanti aku minta email mu ya ! aku sangat menggemarimu!" ujar senang ichinisai.

Aku hanya diam dan agak memerah , mungkin ryuusekia menyadarinya kalau aku memerah, dia memerhatikaanku dari tadi.

" ya , nanti yaa !" ucap rin senang dan langsung melahap ice orangenya dia.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"LEEEEENN!" teriak cewe dibelakangku membuat yg lain ini ku kenal , ya! Itu pacarku.

"gawat" guman ku , menghalangi muka ku dengan tangan ku supaya cipatran aneh dari mulutnya itu tidak muncruat ke muka ku . rin yang melihatku dengan aneh, aku hanya menggeleng geleng. Sepertinya rin mengerti maksud nya.

" oh, kau mengajak dua orang sombong dan kaka kembarmu makan bersama , dan aku tidak diajak ?ha?" decak neru sambil mendekatiku.

" neru " teriak pelan rin membelakangiku. Mungkin keadaan ini sangat berbahaya . aku yang sedang kebingungan melihat ichinisai dan ryuusekia yang begitu sibuk dengan makannya dia tidak peduli dengan pertengkaran ini.

"neru , aku tidak setuju kau berpacarann dengan len ! " ujar rin

"kalau begitu , aku tidak akan menyerah !huh"pekik neru

"ayo lawan , kalau bisa!"

Rin p.o.v

Neru mengeluarkan katananya dan bersiap siap melawanku.

Aku berpikir , aku harus melawan pake apa si maniak hp itu, aku gak mungkin memakai roadroller ku disekolah , tapi aku tak kehabisan akal..aku menggunakan adik kembar ku sendiri untuk melawannya.

" MAJU LENN!"

"hyaaaaat"

DUG , len pun sekarat ditempat.(author: malangnya nasib len )(len : awas aja nih Bakauthor)

Miku p.o.v

Tadi itu suara siapa ? dan dia berkata kata-kata aneh , apa dia mau membunuh ku ? ia dia mau membunuhku! Pikirku sambil berlari menuju kantin. Aku merasa ada yang mengikuti. Aku menoleh kebelankang , ah! Ternyata luka! Tampang nya seperti kelelahan.

" hei luk ! kamu kenapa ?" Tanya ku dan berhenti berlari terus membalikan badan ku…

" lak luk lak luk, aku mengejar mu , miku ! " jawabnya kelelahan.

" ah…maaf membuat mu lelah, ayo kita makan"

" bukan karena mu kok, karena mengkhawatir'kan mu!"

" oh , makasih . kalau begitu ayo makan" ajak ku langsung menarikk tangannya ke kantin .

Setelah sampai dikantin aku melihat teriak teriakan gaje , aku melihat negi di kantong ku , tidak aneh kok!(author : lu yang aneh*disantetlagi)

Aku melihat sekilas , ternyata neru , rin dan len sedang bertengkah, tap..tapi kok ada yang aneh…

" ada apa, miku?" Tanya luka.

" i..itu , rin dan neru sedang bertengkar,haha" tawa ku memerhatikan mereka bertengkar " tapi kok… ada…dia ?"

" dia ? ohhh… maksud mu ichinisia dan ryuusekia?" ucapnya bingung menatapku " ah aku mesen makanan dulu dikantin , kamu tunggu sini ya mik!"

" yaa! Aku mau ice negi ya!" pinta ku teriak. Luka pun mengangguk dan berlari kea rah warung terdekat.

'_kenapa kau bingung miku ?'_

aku terkaget " su…suara itu lagi!?" takutku memundurkan langkahku.. dan..

BUG

Aku merasa aku menabrak seseorang."uhhhgtt…"

" kau tidak apa apa ?" ucap suara laki laki yang ku kenal , ya itu mungkin kaito, kaito shion.

" kaito ?" Tanya ku membenarkan kalau yang aku tabrak adalah kaito.

" BUKAN! Ini aku Piko . p i k ko" teriaknya

" oh si shota ubannan itu ?" tanya ku memastikan

" kurang ajar nih cewe…" gumannya dan langsung mengangkatku

" kau tidak apa?"

" siapa kamu?" Tanya ku bingung setelah dia mengangkat ku.

"aku adalah ibu m,nak" ucap piko menjadi jadi

"aku tak pernah mau mempunya ibu seperti mu!" bentakku, aku tertular film maling kundang.

"anak kurang aja! Ngaku gak lo kalau gua ini ibu lo!" paksa piko menjadi jadi,sodara sodara.

"gak! Gua gak mau ngakuin!" protes miku

'kukutuk kau menjadi USB"

Belejetar, cetar, membahana

Tiba tiba suara aneh muncul di langit langit, dan terlihat wajah syahrini menempel di langit dengan rambut katulistiwanya itu #plak

Oke, back to setori.

" piko, utatane piko" dia memperkenalkan dirinya , yang aku tau sih shota beruban.(piko: kurang ajar)

"nama kau?" tanyanya kepadaku.

"Mikuuu… ini ice negi terkutuk muu~" teriak seseorang dari belakangku, yang pasti itu luka.

" aaa… luka-chan.. ayo kita cari tempat makaan" aku berlari kearah luka yang setengah berlari dan aku meninggalkan si shota beruban itu.

"baka" guman piko menghela nafasnya dan pergi mencari tempat untuk pundung.

Len p.o.v

Setelah aku sembuh dari sekaratku , aku berada disamping ichinisia. Betapa langkanya aku bisa duduk bersebelahan. Neru yang tadi marah marah langsung pergi meninggalkan rin yang sudah mengeluarkan aura gelapnya.

" gomen ,lenny" seru rind an langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya dan langsung melangsungkan makan.

" yaa tidak apa , oh ya ichinisia, mengapa kau tidak mau masuk grup Vocaloid?"tanyaku tiba tiba , sepertinya dia tersentak oleh pertanyaanku ini.

" emm.. maaf ya kalau pertanyaan ini mengganggu makanmu, rinny, ayo kita balik ke kelas!" ajak ku ke rind an menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya ke kelas, sepertinya rin menangis karena ice orangenya belum habis.

" lepaskan len!len!lennyyy! shotaa! Anak setan!"

"kalau gua anak setan kembarannya pasti anak setan juga donk!"

"dasar shota!"

Aku dan rin pun memulai dengan ejek ejekkan gak jelas , seperti yang membaca ini.. gaje kan?

"tadi aku melihat ichinisia tersentak dan langsung tersenyum, ada apa sih dengan dia dan grup Vocaloid, sepertinya ia membencinya?" Tanya ku dalam hati sambil menyeret kelinci bertelinga besar ini.

"lenny!" teriaknya mencoba melepaskan seretan ku."lepaskan aku pliis!"

Aku pun tak tega mentega menyeret kakak kembar ku , tapi ini yang dia buat sebelumnya, hohoho. Aku pun berpikiran aneh dan gaje.

"kaitooo-senpaiii tolongg akuu~!" teriak rin gaje , padahal tidak ada orang dikoridor ini.

Tapi aku mendengar suara kaki berlari kearah sini. Mungkin saja itu orang lain , mana mungkin BaKaito di koridor ini , dia kan dilantai atas.

"lepaskan rin-chan kuuuuu!" teriak lelaki ke arahku dari belakang dan aku mengenali suaranya yaitu , BaKaito.

" uwaaaaa!" aku pun teriak gaje Dan langsung melepaskan seretan ku,dan… LARI!

Aku pun berlari sekuat tenaga ku , aku berpikir tidak ada yang mengejarku. Mungkin BaKaito lagi menolong kelinci berkuping besar itu. " huh"

Setelah aku sampai dikelas, aku melihat ichinisia dan ryuusekia duduk santai, tapi mengapa dia udah dikelas? Padahal aku berlari cukup kencang ke kelas ini? Sejak kapan mereka jadi inhuman? Sejak kapan ryuusekia suka berlari?

" len! Kau jahaat!" teriak cewe di sebelahku. Kelas pun hening mendengar teriakkan itu.

" neruu!" aku berbisik kepada neru " aku tidak suka pada kau , neru" aku langsung mengucapkan dengan lantang tapi sedikit pelan, aku tidak tau apa yang nanti dia perbuat!

" aaa~ kau bilang kita putus?" Tanya nya dan tersenyum.

" ya…." Seru ku, dan kelas pun kembali ramai.

" baguslah, aku sudah menemui yang baru.." apa? Yang baru? Berarti dia selingkuh ? " makasih yaa leen!" dia pun pergi ke tempat duduknya, dan bertampang sedih dan dia….. mefoto tampangnya? (author: masih sempet sempet nya foto-_-)

Aku pun kembali ketempat duduk ku , aku menghela nafas ku pelan pelan. Aku melihat miku dan luka belum kembali, mungkin masih lama nih urusannya, aku bingung kenapa miku tadi bertindak aneh…

" kagamine-san" sapa seseorang yang membuyarkan lamunan ku. Suara itu seperti suara yang tadi.

" a…" ternyata yang menyap ku adalah ichinisia." A..no… ada apa ?"

" saudari mu mana? Aku mau minta emailnya." Tanya nya. Dan langsung duduk disebelah ku tanpa minta izin padaku.

" em.. ano.. dia masih belum balik" jelas ku singkat dan menutup muka ku pakai buku biar dia tidak melihat muka ku yang sudah memerah ini.

"kagamine len , aku boleh memanggil nama depan mu?" tanyanya lagi.

"bo..boleh kok!" seru ku di balik tutupan … dia pun mengambil buku yang menutup muka ku ,dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dan dan(len:sudah cukup!)dan dia melihat muka ku yang memerah dan shota ini(len: aku tak pernah katakana aku ini shota bakaauthor)

" len!" teriak seseorang di balik ichinisia , ternyata dia miku, miku menatap tajam kepadaku.

" ah.. gomen nasai , hatsune" ucap ichinisia dan meninggalkan ku.

" a…ano miku, dia hanya meminjam buku ku, dia lupa membawanya" jelas ku bohong biar miku tidak marah kepada ku melainkan pada ichinisia , aku melihat ichinisia yang kembali dan duduk santai. Apa dia tidk bermasalah?

" uwaaa…. Meiko-sensei datang" teriak rind an berlari ke tempat duduk, terlihat miki bingung atas kelakuannya rin. Seluruh kelas pun hening sehening heningnya.

" miku" bisikku pada miku. " apa ?"

"ano… apa alasan ichinisia dan ryuusekia menolak masuk grup kita?"

Flashback on

"hai ichinisia , ryuusekiaa!" teriak miku berlari kea rah mereka berdua di koridor

" ada apa, hatsune?" Tanya ryuusekia dan ichinisia berbarengan

"kalian mau gak masuk grup Vocaloid?" Tanya miku padanya dengan tampang ceria. Ryuusekia langsung menggeleng-geleng sambil memejamkan matanya.

" maaf hatsune , kami menolak" ujar ichinisia. "ryuu, ayo kita pergi"

" apa alasaan kalian menolak? Grup kita sudah terkenal dimana mana,tau!" Tanya miku menantang.

" alasannya?" Tanya balik ichinisia" alasannya , kami tidak ingin terkenal, dan kami bukan robot seperti kalian" jelas ichinisia sponstan dan meninggalkan miku. Sehingga miku keliatan ingin membunuhnya. Ryuusekia yang hanya diam saja langsung mengejar ichinisia. Miku yang hanya diam saja mulai memasang ekspresi ingin membunuh.

"menyebalkan"

Flasback off

"begitu? Tapi mengapa mereka tahu kalau grup Vocaloid isinya robot?" Tanya ku heran dan mengeluarkan tampang serius..

"mungkin karena lily" jelasnya singkat, namun aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia jelaskan.

'_lily?'_ pikiranku… dan aku ingat sesuatu , kalau lily bisa mendekteksi robot robot yang dibuat crypton gakuen. Dan miku hanya memasukan robot ke grup Vocaloid. Ah aku aku mengerti! Ichinisia mungkin juga robot, tapi bukan ciptaan sama seperti ku. Tapi mengapa?

"miku , lily dikelas berapa ?" Tanya ku langsung memalingkan muka ku kearah dia , aku memerhatikan dia sedang melamun. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Begitu bencinya dia dengan ichinisia dan ryuusekia karena mengatakan grup vocaloid adalah robot.

"miku!" aku menhentakkan dan mencoba membuyarkan lamunannya , tapi aku merasa dia tidak melamun , tapi berpikir!

" len, nanti saat pulang sekolah kumpulkan anggota vocaloid , oke !"perintahnya , aku bingung dia mau buat apa tapi aku hanya mengangguk.

Ichinisia p.o.v

Apa yang dipikirkan len ?

" ich-chan" panggil ryuu dengan manja " nanti malam aku mengadakan pesta , keluarga ku tidak ada , mau kerumah ku ?" pintanya

" baik… tapi kita ajak yang lain ya?" aku memintanya lagi dan dia mengangguk , ya artinya setuju.

Saat pulang sekolah aku ingin mengatakan kalau grup vocaloid lah yg akan ku ajak, karena mungkin rumahnya ryu gede sekali , segede gajah beranak(?)

Sebenarnya aku orangnya tidak sombong malah humoris , tapi aku tidak bisa mungkin ryu juga sama sepertiku. Seharusnya aku tak bilang perkataan ku tentang vocaloid. Karena aku sudah menngaca , ternyata aku juga robot. Dan ada seseorang yang mengincar salah satu dari anggota vocaloid . nah itu dia.

" ryuu !" panggil ku dan dia sedang membereskan bukunya dan memasukkannya ke tasnya.

" apa , ichan!" ya panggilandia ke aku adalah ichan.. mungkin cukup nyaman untuk dia .. aku sih tidak masalah.

" kita ajak grup vocaloid aja ?" pintaku. Dia pun bingung melihat ku , apa dia heran karena aku sudah mengejek Vocaloid?

"e..ano… ryuu, kita dan mereka sama sama robot … aku dan kamu baru tahu kalau kita ini obot setelah aku menolak ajakan mereka!?" sentakku. Ryuu hanya mengangguk.. dan akhirnya dia tersenyum

" mari kita ajak mereka!?" seru ryu dengan semangat. " yaa!"

Aku dan dia pun menuju ruangan grup vocaloid , dengar dengar sih grup dia baru sedikit karena robot yang ditemukan hanya beberapa saja. Mungkin aku gak mau mengajak lily , karena mungkin dia akan mendektesiku. Mereka merahasiakan dirinya itu adalah robot. Karena dia takut di kucilkan oleh manusia manusia di sekolah maupun di tempat lainnya.

" kau yakin , ichan?" Tanya ryu meyakinkan.

" aku yakin… tapi kau idak keberatan kalau mereka mencoba penemuan kita?" Tanya ku meminta.

" penemuan kitaa? Itu penemuan propesor! Tapi…" potong ryu sambil berpikir.

" ya penemuan noah ark yang menitipkan pada kita kan? Dan dia membuat otak bantuan sebelum bunuh diri!" jelasku. Tapi mengapa noah vodyuryou menitipkannya pada kita dan membuat otak bantuan saat kita memakai alat penemuannya itu. Aku cukup bingung.

_Noah vodyuryo adalah seseorang yang membuat kita ya bisa dibilang dia propesor. Dia bunuh diri karena merasa kehilangan temannya itu, tak tahu sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkannya sampai bunuh diri_.

Padahalkan ada kita , ryu dan aku. Aku yang seorang robot ingin menangis tapi tak bisakarena propesor tidak memogramkan. Makanya saat guru meninggal hanya aku dan ryu yang tidak menangis , dan akhirnya kita dikucilkan. Saat itu miku menatapku sinis. Tapi dia bisa menangis? Apa dia diprogramkan untuk menangis ?

"ichaaan! Kita sudah sampai nih! Gimana cara ngomongnya!"bisik ryuu.

" emm… serahkan padaku!" biskku dan langsung membuka pintu ruangan khusus grup Vocaloid entah mengapa rasanya tidak enak. Saat aku membuka pintu , banyak orang yang beraktivitas sendiri sendiri.

" ko..konichiwaa!" sapa ku, mereka berhenti beraktivitas dan langsung menoleh kea rah ku..

" kenapa kamu kesini?" Tanya gadis yang kukenal , ya! Itu miku.

" ano.. hatsune boleh bicara sebentar?" ajakku dan aku langsung keluar. Mungkin miku tau arti dari perkataan ku tadi(miku:aku tahu)

Aku melihat ryuu yang sedang memainkan hapenya dan terhenti dia melihat wajahku dengan heran.

"berjalan lancar" ucapku agak senang dan mengancungkan jempol. Pintu nya pun terbuka, miku pun berhasil aku ajak.

" ya! Kenapa ichinisia?" Tanya miku dan berjalan kearahku.

"hatsune…" ucapku dan berpikir mau ngomong apa.

" miku saja.." seru saja dan tersenyum tipis.

" miku.. ano… kami mau mengajak grup vocaloid dating ke rumahnya ryuu.. untuk pesta…"

TBC~

Kagalenka :yosh, chapter 1 selesai~

Miku : ini fanfic apaan sih?

Len : au…

Rin :yeaaaayy

Kagalenka :gaje deh-_- oke len rin miku dan semuanya minta repiuw

Len :repiiuuuww repiiiiuuuuww…

Rin :reeepiiiwww repiiiwiwiwiwiwiiwwiwwww

Miku : negiiiii#plak


	2. chapter 2 : terkumpul oleh sinyal!

Chapter 2: bukan di labirynt! Tapi GAME!

**Disclaimer : vocaloid punya Yamaha cyptron media,dan len kagamine juga bukan milik saya, kalau milik saya dia saya jadikan carakter pemain di temple run. tapi fanfic ini punya kagalenka, fanfic ini dibantu sama author kekeneko!**

**Warning :typo gaje abal, tidak mengandung kalium sianida(?) tidak mengandung uud dan eyd… **

**balas review!**

**to :kuro Rei-chan **

**kagalenka : Arigatou Gozaimas!hanya kau yang bilang fanfic ini bagus hiks hiks hiks...*nangis berjamaah sama keke***

** to : annettegeby8**

**oh itu terserah kamu... hehehe..**

Kagalenka : ahh… maaf yaa~ updatenya lama

Miku : WEK GAK USAH UPDATE SEKALIAN!

Len : gak boleh gitu sama si kagalenka, mending langsung aja tuh sumpelin pake negi terkutuk lu itu

Miku : eh!? Lo yang gua sumpelin len!

Len : hahahaha.. gomen-ne !

Rin : halah bacot banget lu pada *ngelindes miku, lend an author*

Rin : heppy reading!

_Hanya engkau yang bisa membuka ini_

_Karena didalam dirimu ada kunci terakhir_

_Setiap langkah yang kudengar, aku tak pernah mendengar suara langkah kakimu_

_Andai kata kau tak pernah mengunjungi tempat ini_

_sepi_

Miku p.o.v

Aku terkaget, ichinisia memanggilku!? Ada apa ini?! Apa ada masalah dengan ku.

" tenang saja miku! Cepat keluar dan temui dia" ujar rin. Aku hanya sedikit takut. Apa dia akan bilang`negi mu akan ku ambil!` ohh no.. aku pun memberanikan diri dan menghampirinya

" ada apa, ichinisia?" aku melihat ichinisia yang sedang mengancung jempolnya pada ryuu, apa maksudnya ini!?

" em ano hatsune" ucapnya kebingungan langsung berbalik badan , aku melihat ryuu yang sedang memainkan hapenya.

" miku, panggil miku saja" jelasku dan tersenyum tipis"

"miku.. ano… kami mau mengajak grup vocaloid dating ke rumahnya ryuu.. untuk pesta…" ajaknya. Aku pun terkaget? Ada apa ini ? aku pun langsung masuk ke ruangan khusus grup Vocaloid. Mungkin ichinisia bingung melihatku.

'_kenapa kau bingung,miku?'_

Ah suara aneh itu lagi dan aku mencari asal suara itu. Aku mencari terus dan…

" miku! Ada apa !" Tanya seseorang cewe dengan nada mengagetkan. Aku langsung membuyar. " miku!"

"ya! Eh…. Maaf luka…"

" ichinisia bilang apa padamu?" Tanya seseorang yang terkenal Shota prince , yaitu , len.

" dia mengajak kita semua ke rumah ryuu" jawab ku dengan bingung dan memegang dada ku dan menghela nafas.

"ohh, itu bagus! Terimalah ajakan mereka!"seru semua nya. Aku pun bingung dan langsung mengangguk dan aku beranikan keluarlagi.

"ichinisia" sapaku , dan dia menoleh ke arahku.

" ya!" serunya

_Menerima hal yang membuat ruggi diri sendiri_

" ya, aku menerima ajakanmu , kita semua(baca:anggota vocaloid) akan kerumah ryuusekia, tapi dimana rumah ryuusekia?" Tanya ku, dia langsung mengambil notenya dan menulis , mungkin menulis alamat rumahnya ryuusekia. Aku melihat ryuusekia yang berada di belakang ichinisia sedang tersenyum kepada ku , aku membalas senyumannya.

" nih alamatnya" ucapnya langsung memberikan secarik kertas " dating ya nanti malam jam 7!"

Mereka pun meninggalkan ku , aku menggenggam secarik kertas yang berisi alamat ryuusekia dan aku melihat secarik kertas itu.

" no** , datang yaa! Kami menunggu kalian, akan seru kalau ada kalian" aku melihat nya sekilas dan masuk ke ruang khusus grup vocaloid dan kembali berbincang bincang.

" hei kalian tau gak si shota beruban itu?" Tanya kaito yang sedang makan ice crim.

Aku yang mendengar kata kata '_shota beruban`_ langsung menatap len yang sedang mendengar music memakai earphonenya.

" Tanya saja pada sejenisnya,Bakaito!" jawabku dan kaito pun mengerti maksudku.

"lenny!" seru kaito kea rah len, len langsung menoleh kearahnya dengan tampang serius. " ada apa , kai?" Tanya len.

" kau tau si shota beruban itu? Nama nya siapaa?" Tanya kaito dan melahap ice crimnya. Aku melihat len membuka earphonenya mengalungkannya di leher.

"piko?" jawabnya. Oh ya! Aku ingat, tadi aku menabraknya. Dia kelas berapa ya? Kenapa shota beruban itu cukup terkenal tapi tidak tahu namanya?

" piko? Namanya aneh ya ?" seru neru yang langsung muncul disebelahku sambil memainkan hape.

"yaa…. Cukup aneh" aku yang melihat neru yang tiba tiba disebelahku terkaget dan ingin membanting hape terkutuknya itu(author: neginya juga*disantetketigakalinya*)

" lenny! Shota beruban itu bukan robot?" Tanya rin yang tiba tiba memeluk ken , len yang terkaget dan tidak melepaskan pelukannya , mungkin dia rasa nyaman.

" tidak tahu , Tanya saja lily. Tapi lily dimana?" Tanya len mencari cari.

Yuma pun ikut campur " dia ada di rumah gua, gua sekap dia gara gara ngabisin candy candy kesayangankuu~"

" yumaaa vy2! Terkutuk kauuu!" teriak seorang cowo yang suaranya aneh, yaitu mikuo. Jelas , kakak ku aneh suaranya..

" memang kenapa? Ada hubungan apa kau dengan lily" sentakku menatapnya.

" tidak ada, tapi dia adalah budakku! Pantas saja akhir akhir ini dia tidak muncul, kukira dia menyerah" jelas mikuo dan langsung menatap Yuma , Yuma pun membalas tatap tatapan mikuo , akhirnya mereka bermain tatap tatapan(?).

" kalian sadar gak sih kalau ryuusekia dan ichinisia juga seorang robot?" teriakku dan mengagetkan robot robot aneh(?)di ruangan khusus grup vocaloid.

Len p.o.v

Aku terkaget sekaget kaget nya atas perkataan miku tadi! Aku juga merasa mereka robot juga.

" benarkah" Tanyaku yang heran dan memasang wajah tidak serius, mungkin miku hanya bergurau dan rasanya aku ingin ketawa.

Aku melihat neru menyeringai melihat hapenya(author:apa hubungannya?_-_)

" benar, kalian tahukah? Waktu pengambilan rapot.. orang tuanya tidak dating, tapi yang dating propesor yang tak terkenal, teman angkatan ayah kita!" jelas miku yakin, dan apa hubungannya dengan propesor noah ryoovodo? Bukan nya propesor itu bunuh diri? Dan katanya ryuusekia dan ichinisia itu yatim piatu? Itulah pertanyaan ku sekarang ini..

" apa hubungannya miku?" Tanya rin yang ada disebelahku, aku pun memejamkan mataku, membayangkan kalau ryuusekia dan ichinisia adalah seorang robot. Ya tak terbayang deh.

" oi..oi… aku mau siap siap nih kerumah nya si ryuusekia, hehe" canda gakupo "luka, dating bareng yuk kerumahnya ryuusekia?"

"maaf aku datangnya sama miku…"tolak luka mentah mentah, gakupo pun pundung ditempat.

"sabar gacpo-chaaan!" seru kaito poco poco didepan gakupo, gakupo dengan enggannya mengeluarkan katana miliknya dan…

"woy…. Cepetan panggil ambulaan" teriak mikuo sambil memeluk eskrim yang berlumuran tomat..

" kasihan…."gumanku, dan tertawa terbahak bahak. " rin, ayo kita pulang, aku sudah lapar nih"

" yaudah, hei kawan kawan aku dan len pulang dulu yaa! Sayonara" aku ditarik oleh rin sampai rumah dan aku pun langsung duduk ke meja makan menunggu santapan enak dibuat oleh kelinci besar itu hahahaha(author:sinting)

Oh ia , aku kan punya majalah tentang propesor yang tadi dibilang miku, tapi dimana ya aku menaruhnya? Dimana mjalah itu? Sama siapa majalah itu? Apa dia sudah makan? Apa benar yang dikatakan miku itu benar?

" lenny-kunn.. nasi goreng ala rin sudah siap!"seru rind an menaruh jatah makan ku di depan ku, "ittedekimasu" aku langsung melahap makanan enak dari rinnyu-chan! Hehehe…

" len, apa benar ya? Ryu dan ichi itu robot, seperti yang dibilang oleh miku?" Tanya rin yang raut mukanya menjadi bingung melihatku

"entah… tar juga kita akan tahu yang sebenarnya, sekarang sudah mau jam 7, mending kita makan saja dulu dan bersiap siap kakak ku sayaang" aku langsung melahap dengan cepat karena sudah tak sabar. Aku melihat rin yang tersenyum gembira.. ada apa gerangan?

" hanya ada satu kebenaran, begitu bukan lenny?" Tanya rin lagi, aku melihat makanannya , ternyata sudah habis dan dia langsung pergi kedapur, entah apa yang mau dia ambil , dan dia balik membawa nampan

"hey, shota kemaren aku beli jus pisang tapi lupa memberi muu~" serunya.. aku langsung berlari ke arah nya dan mengambil jus pisang ksukaan ku dann berlari sekencangnya seperti inhuman(author: gak tumpeh tuh?) dan ngumpet di kamar, dan duduk di pojokan dan berkata " jus pisaaang ku~"

Rin P.o.v

" si shota itu kenapa sih?" Tanya ku bingung, dan aku lekas membuka pintu lemari es, si shota itu tidak tau, jus pisangnya hanya ku beli satu, dann jus jeruknya mengisi seluruh ruangan di lemari es ini , huahahahahahahaha…. Rin pun tertawa puas..

Knop…..knop…(karena toktoktok sudah terlalu mainstream)

"siapa yaa?" tanyaku sambil teriak, siapa sih? Mengganggu kegembiraanku aja!, aku pun langsung menghampiri pintu dan membukanya..

" konbawaa!"

Miku p.o.v

Aku dan teman teman vocaloid baru saja pulang setelah len dan rin pergi pulang. Karena arah pulang kita berbeda jadi pulangnya memisah

Aku benar benar bingung, kenapa ichinisia mengajak grup vocaloid ke rumah ryuusekia, untuk apa? Oh ia, aku sampai lupa. Aku harus mengajak lily! Lily kan bisa mendekteksi robot robot. Aku sms dia ah!

**To : lily_princeecute**

**From :neginegi_miku**

**Read…**

**Lily, kau kemana saja hari ini? Tak kelihatan! Oh ya, aku mengajak mu ke rumah ryuusekia, kau taukan dia siapa? Jam 7 malam ini, alamatnya blablabla…. Harus datang yaa! Kalau tidak kau harus makan negi negi dirumahkuu~**

Klik..send..

'oke, sudah kekirim, mudah mudahan rencana ku lancar.. aku kerumahnya si len dulu ah….' Batinku dengan ceria langsung berlari kea rah rumahnya len, karna baru saja aku hampir melewatinya.

Len P.O.V

"wuaah… jus pisangnya enakk! Tapi sudah abis-_-" keluhku menaruh gelas di meja belajarnya rin, biar dia saja yang mencucinya, huahaha… aku pun langsung keluar kamar, aku melihat rin sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang, siapa kah orang itu? Kita lihat dikabar kabari(author:lu kata lu hostnya apa!)

"MIKU!" panggilku, ternyata yang mengobrol dengan si kelinci ini miku(rin :APA KATA MU!*ngelindeslen pake roadroller*)

"konbawa,len!" seru miku , yang kutatap bukanlah miku tapi rin , aku menatapnya terus dari jauh.

" apa kau liat-liat? Aku kayak pisang? DASAR MONY*T!" sentak rin membuatku gregretan pengen ku gigit dia..

"APA KATAMU? AKU MONY*T? dasar berdada RATA!-capslock jebol-" ejekku , aku pun langsung kabursekencang inhuman. Tapi aku merasa rin tidak mengejarku, aneh.. karena ada yang aneh aku balik lagi melihat rin sedang asik ngobrol deengan miku. Dan masuk ke kamarnya, ngapain ya mereka berdua dikamar nya rin? 'rasanya aku ingin ngintip deh' aku pun berjalan tanpa suara mendekat kekamarnya rin, dan aku mengintip dari sela pintu yang terbuka sedikit, aku melihat…. Miku…. Membuka bajunyaa! Wuaaaahh! Mukaku terasa panas mengalahkan Negara api yang mulai menyerang! aku blusing! aku membalikkan badan dan pergi kekamarku sendiri..

'oh…my…god… apa yang kulihat tadii? Akan ku kasih tau kaitoo aahh~` batinku sampe blusing.. mungkin diriku telah teracun oleh….ECHI?(author:WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-capslockjebol-*ngelindes len pake roadroller*)

Jangan…jangan… buang tuh pikiran jorok! Kamseupay(author:ALAY!) oh ya, mending aku balik aja deh, pen ngambil cemilan di kulkas, perut terasa Lapaar mendahaga.. aku berjalan ke arah dapur dan membuka kulkas "apa apaan ini!? RIIINNNN!"

"ada apa shota no baka?" tanya rin santai menghampiri ku.

"heh baka, lo dapet duit dari mana beli minuman jeruk sebanyak ini?" tanya ku, mataku mulai keluar api. Hingga rumah kita jadi neraka.

"heh… kepo banget, len , kamu gak siap siap?" tanya rin

"oh ya, aku siap siap dulu… tunggu aku~"

Aku berlari seperti inhuman(lagi) ya sekarang jangan inhuman deh, lari ala spongebob.

_Dia berlari kearah yang salah, dan seharusnya arah sebenarnya adalah megaphone_

Gakupo Side

"yey! Pulang bareng sama Luka-sama!~" seru si terong terlaknat#ditebas kesenangan disamping ikan tuna#plakplokplakplok

"biasa aja kali terong!" pekik gadis kawaii berambut pink panjang, tangannya menggandeng tas nya. "nanti kita kerumahnya ryu?"

"oh ya! ia deh kayaknya!"

"oh yaudah bye~"

"eh eh?" gakupo langsung pundung…

_Menuju kearah yang salah_

.

.

Ryuusekia home

"siap Ichan?" tanya ryuu menepuktangannya sendiri "ah… aku siap!"

Ryuusekia membikin sesuatu dikomputer sedangkan ichinisia dia sedang mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang agak besar sekali, dia mengangkatnya dengan seluruh tenaga, hingga dia…. Kentut#plak

"Berat sekali~ benda penemuan propesor ini!" keluh ichinisia dan menjatuhkan benda itu secara pelan pelan "fyuh… untung aku mempunya program kuat, hohoho"

Ryuusekia sedang serius mengetik di computer dan _'klik' _tertekan enter dijari telunjuk manis milik ryuusekia.

Ryuusekia adalah robot yang pintar dalam segalanya walau banyak program yang belum lengkap, dia sangat pintar hingga kecerdasaannya dia mempunyai rumah yang mewah ini. Sedangkan….

Ichinisia adalah robot yang banyak kekurangannya bukan karena dia bodoh atau apalah, tapi programnya tidak lengkap, hamper semua program tidak dimilikinya. Tapi ichinisia selalu menjalankan hidupnya dengan senang hati, tanpa mengenal lelah, program yang sempurna adalah _perasaan._

"aku sudah berhasil mengaktifkan sinyal para robot yang dibuat propesor Yamaha. Tinggal menunggu kedatangannya" ucap ryuusekia menyadarkan punggungnya ke kursinya.

"oh begitu ya?anggota vocaloid belum terkumpul semuanya ya?" tanya ichinisia

"belum, mereka masih berpencar… karena apa? Karena ini sebuah permainan.." ujar ryuu

"oh ya? cara menggunakan barang ini gimana?" tanya ichinisia menunjuk penemuan propesor yang dibawa nya tadi "oh itu, aku tahu kok caranya.. tenang saja ichi…"

'Ting tong…ting tong'

_Bel berbunyi saatnya permainan dimulai, tapi saatnya belum tepat. Semuanya…_

_Tidak lengkap_

.

.

Miku P.o.V

"nah ayo berangkat!" teriakku semangat "lho miku? Sejak kapan lo semangat ke rumahnya ryu?" tanya rin

"eh? Eh? Maksudnya…. Aku punya rencana khusus.. ia rencana khusus!" gugupku

' aku harus membuktikan bahwa ryuu dan ichi itu adalah robot! Oh ya! kenapa aku terlalu bersemangat?' batinku, aku menggeleng geleng kepalaku.

Aku, rin dan len sedang berjalan kerumahnya ryuusekia sesuai alamat yang dia berikan tadi. Sebenarnya cukup jauh dari rumahnya rin dan len, tetapi ya bagaimana lagi, mereka yang mengundang.

"Aneh ya.. anak itu tiba tiba mengundang kita!" ucap gadis yang tiba tiba ada disampingku. "eh? Kamu siapa!?"

"Oh kalian tidak kenal aku ya?" tanya gadis berambut merah dikuncir _twintail_ ikel. " Aku Kasane Teto, aku juga sama kayak kalian! Aku mendapat mendapat sinyal panggilan!"

"eh sinyal panggilan?" tanya len yang dari tadi author gak kasih naskah#dilindes

Teto, robot yang sama dengan vocaloid. Dia menjelaskan ada sinyal panggilan dari ryuusekia dan ichinisia, katanya anggota lain akan datang kerumahnya. Sambil berjalan mereka menanyakan apa saja ke teto.

"kau pintar berbicara ya, teto?" tanya rin mengatupkan tangannya

Teto tersenyum. Dia menjelaskan bahwa pak propesor Yamaha menciptakan banyak robot yang tersebar, mungkin semua robot akan mengumpul di rumahnya ryuusekia.

"kenapa propesor tidak memberitahu kita kalau mereka sudah membuat banyak robot?" tanyaku heran

"gak tau deh… pokoknya liat aja nanti berapa robot yang udah disana!"

"aku juga merasakannya!" pikir len

"merasakan apa len?" tanya rin "aku merasakannya, ada pisang disana!"

Yang lainnya sweatdrop ditempat.

.

.

Aku, len ,rin, dan teto yang katanya dia sama seperti kami, robot! Dan dia bilang sudah banyak robot yang tidak diketahui ku, apa si shota beruban#plak termasuk ya?

"nah kayaknya itu rumahnya ryuusekia!" tunjuk teto, aku melihatnya. Rumah yang besar

Akud an lainnya langsung masuk gerbang dengan seenaknya. "Guk!Guk!Guk!" tiba tiba ada anjing besar menghampiri kita dengan muka ganasnya dan air liurnya yang membuat rin gemes.

"kyaaa..!" teriak teto ketakutan "aku takut sama anjing! Tolong aku miku!" pinta teto bersembunyi dibalik tubuhku ini, ukuran tubuhku dan dia sangat lah berbeda! Dia agak kecil, ya sepantaran lah sama len.

"milkisuu! Berhentilah menggonggong!" teriak seorang gadis bersuara manis memakai baju terusan pendek, berambut agak panjang berwana kuning keorenan, ya itu ichinisia.

"manisnya" guman len,blushing.

"hei kalian, ayo masuk! Ada banyak yang menunggu kalian~" [erintahnya, aku menganngguk dan berjalan pelan. "luas ya rumahnya ryuusekia?"

"ya sepertinya aku juga pernah melihat rumah ini!"

"begitulah, mudah-mudahan aja ada pisang!"

"len!"

.

.

Aku melihat banyak sekali orang orang dirumahnya ryuusekia.. aku melihat ada cowok yang mirip denganku sedang menatap jendela kearah luar.

"hatsune miku, ini adalah robot yang sama denganmu, aku memanggil kalian disini karena ada hal penting!" ucap ryuusekia santai. "kau pasti mengenalinya, miku-ne!"

aku bingung sekali! Aku tak tahu siapa mereka! "aku tak tahu! Kalian ini! Bagaimana bisa mengumpulkan robot bikinannya propesor Yamaha?" tanyaku mendadak

"bukan aku, tapi hati mu hatsune, kau yang memanggil mereka!" ucap ryuusekia pelan memenggag sebuah laptop kecil yang diapitnya disiku. " hei ichinisia, apa yang terjadi?" tanya len

"sebagai kakaknya len! ada apa ini semua!" teriak Rin, semua terdiam. Dan 'BLETAK' rin mendapatkan hadiah jitakan dari len "i-ttai!"

"Jangan sebut sebut namaku, MALU!" teriak len membuat semua yang ada disitu melihatnya.

"Oh dia Shota sekali!"

"Aku pernah melihatnya… tapi dimana ya?"

Percakapan yang membuat len cemberut, akhirnya dia mengundurkan diri.. tidak jadi Shota tapi Kawaii#eaak

Normal P.o.v

Dirumah Ryuusekia banyak sekali robot yang dibuat oleh pak Yamaha cyptorn media, yang sebenarnya sama dengan hatsune miku. Tetapi Lily, baru menemukan sedikit dari sekian banyak Robot. Dengan kepintaran Ryuusekia mengumpulkan semua robot yang sama dengan Hatsune miku, dan membuat miku,len,rin bingung.

"Aku sangat bingung! Ichinisia! Tolong jelaskan kenapa kamu mengajakku kesini dan membawa semua orang yang katanya sama denganku!?" teriak miku menjadi jadi

"oh kau yang namanya hatsune miku ya? aku banyak sekali dengar dari ayah.. kau sangat sempurna!" ucap gadis berambut merah dikuncir Twinstail seperti mie(?) "namaku, kasane teto.. aku sama denganmu, kelebihanku adalah berlari dengan cepat.." ucap lagi teto tersenyum kikuk

"aku kagamine lenka! Aku tak tahu kelebihanku apa…"

"KAGAMINE! BERARTI KALIAN SEKELUARGA DENGAN KITA DONG!" teriak len dan rin serompak membuat kuah yang ada dimulutnya semua MUNCRAT

"aku juga kagamine, kagamine Rinto!kelebihan ku? Bisa menghitung dengan tepat(semua orang bisa kale)" ucap seorang lelaki shota berambut hamper mirip dengan rin, rin blushing ditempat.

"empat kagamine ya?" ucap gadis kuning dikuncir samping sambil memegang hape terlaknat#disumpel

Neru, luka, gakupo, lily, Yuma,kaito,mikuo,miki, yang baru datang dirumah ryuusekia yang terkaget setengah mati. "Mereka semua robot!?" teriak lily menunjuk semua yang ada dirumah ryuusekia

"kasane teto, dia jago lari dan menulis… tulisannya…. Tidak bisa dibayangkan" tunjuk lily kegadis berambut merah dikuncir twintail kayak mie#plak sedang memakan roti

"kagamine rinto"

"kagamine lenka"

"Big AL"

" eh kamu kok hafal namanya?" tanya miku memotong perkataan lily

"oh… sebelum mendektesi aku bisa tahu siapa nama mereka…"

"oh begitu… lanjutkan" kata miku mempersilahkan

"Akita nero"

"Megpoid Gumi"

"Hibiki Lui"

"Kaai Yuki"

"oh hai.. APA KALIAN TAHU KIYOTERU HIYAMA DIMANA?" teriak yuki menggertak, semuanya menggeleng hip hop(?)

Miku berdehem.

Len pun ikutan berdehem ala Shota#plak

"lanjutkan" tegas Rin

"oke"

"oke"

"eh bacot lu, cepetan lanjutin!"

"Leon"

"Sakane Meiko" kaito blushing

"Nekomura Iroha"

"Oliver"

"CUL"

"IA"

"WAH ADA KEMBARANNYA LEN TUH!?" teriak miki gak jelas

"APA?!"

"lanjukan"

"SEEU"

"Sweet An"

"Utatane PIKO" miku berdehem lagi!

Setelah lily selesai menyebutkan semua yang ada disitu(tanpa daftar nama?!) mereka semua berkenalan satu sama lain, selain Ryuusekia dan ichinisia yang sedang ngemil

"arigatou, ryuusekia dan ichinisia telah membuat semuanya berkumpul" tunduk lily dengan sopan

"Nah Sekarang adalah waktunya permainan dimulai!" guman ryuusekia dengan wajah galaknya(wow!?) mengangkat tangannya.

Saat ryuusekia menutup jemari tangannya, lampu yang tadinya bersinar menjadi gelap gulita.

_Permainan akan dimulai _

_Akankah dia membuka semua ini, Membuka cela tali kesempurnaan?_

Mereka semua berkomentar yang sama. "Kenapa mati lampu!?"

KrikKrikKrik!

.

.

.

TBC

Kagalenka : maaf update lama!

Kekeneko : abis dimarahin ortu gara gara nilai ambruk

Kagalenka : iia nih…-_- UTS ku!

Len : kasian!

Miku : hahahahahahhaha….. kasian deh looo!

luka : sebaikknya kalian harus les!

Kagalenka : sama siapa les nya!?

Luka : gakupo!

Gakupo : WHATTEFF*ck?!

Len : ah banyak tingkah nih si banci taman lawang… mending kita minta Review

Kekeneko : Bener Tuh!

Rin : REVIEW YA READERS jangan sampe yang baca jadi 'readers mysterious!'


End file.
